Fluctuating BioScans
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Sarek needs help due to an odd effect of the pain medication after surgery during the Journey to Babel.  Kirk & McCoy are glad to accommodate him.
1. Chapter 1

Fluctuating Bio-Scans

Author: T'Riva  
>Pairing: SarekMcCoy, Sarek/Kirk & Sarek/Amanda implied.  
>Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read.<br>Disclaimer: Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.  
>Summary: Sarek needs help due to an odd effect of the pain medication after surgery during the Journey to Babel.<p>

_**Constructive Criticism ALWAYS welcome!**_

**Chapter One**

It was very late when Sarek awakened, again in irritation, with the same problem that had plagued him several times every night-a significant erection. He hoped the doctor had not noticed the bulge under his too-thin med jumper and bio-bed cover. Because it was so soon after surgery, he did not have the strength necessary to relieve himself so that he might be able to get some much-needed sleep.

He'd had erections before in his sleep, as almost any healthy male has, but he had more control of them and they had not been so uncomfortably demanding-or so immediately recurring.

He noticed that the erections occurred only minutes after he received his pain medication. Also, his…condition…was exacerbated by McCoy moving about, too often bending over in Sarek's presence. He couldn't help imagining stepping up behind the doctor, relieving him of his pants and starting something they might both enjoy. Sarek shook his head. The erections were causing more than physical discomfort and embarrassment; he was far too distracted by fantasy.

Nurse Chapel walked by and looked away a little too quickly. Sarek had tried not to stare at those firm breasts or significant amount of leg showing under the very short skirt that, obviously, men designed.

He could hear the two very quietly discussing something in McCoy's office, and had heard his name, but not much else. She had obviously seen that he was still awake even though she told him to try to get some sleep. He blushed at the thought that she must have also noticed his erections and was now discussing the issue with Doctor McCoy.

McCoy looked up as Nurse Chapel walked into his office with a slight blush. "Sir, the ambassador seems to be having…some difficulty."

McCoy immediately stood, concerned and said, "What kind of difficulty?"

"Not acute or immediate, but likely…sensitive. I'm concerned he's not getting enough sleep due to it, which of course could lead to more immediate problems."

"Sensitive?" McCoy looked baffled and curious. He had rarely seen Nurse Chapel embarrassed, and after what she had needed to do to the ambassador already, well, he couldn't think what might be more uncomfortable.

She swallowed. "He seems to be affected by the analgesic, in an unusual way."

McCoy lifted his eyebrows in expectation.

"The analgesic seems to be making him…aroused." She didn't meet his eyes and blushed clearly now.

McCoy smiled at her discomfort. With her feelings for, and utter admiration of, Spock, his father must seem almost god-like.

"I will deal with it," McCoy said.

Nurse Chapel looked relieved.

McCoy walked out of the office and into Sarek's room. "Hear you've been having some difficulty sleeping." The doctor stood a foot from Sarek's embarrassing "problem" and yet never took his eyes off Sarek's face.

Silence stretched between them. McCoy wondered if Vulcans masturbated. More to the point, if Sarek did, as he seemed more proper and stoic of any he had ever met. Not that it was relevant; he was likely too weak to be able to yet.

"Yes," Sarek said, "I am having an unusual side effect, I believe, from one of your medications."

"That has come to my attention," McCoy said straight-faced, and realized that had been an unfortunate choice of words.

Sarek, fortunately, didn't notice the unintentional innuendo. "It seems to have coincided with the analgesic," the ambassador said.

"Funny, it's never affected Spock this way, but genetically you are somewhat different."

"There are no alternatives to this medication?"

"Unfortunately, no; not on board. We've never had reason to consider an alternative."

Sarek looked pensive.

"Perhaps your wife could…" McCoy continued.

"She has been." Sarek sounded vaguely irritated.

"Oh."

"This constant…"

"Arousal?" McCoy offered.

"Yes...it is troubling."

"So even with your wife's assistance…"

"It occurs too often, and I am concerned with her need for rest..."

"I see. Perhaps someone else might be able to help." Likely most on the ship would gladly volunteer, but he sincerely doubted the ambassador would allow such. He couldn't help but be somewhat amused by the irony, but hoped the ambassador could be open-minded about this, as there weren't really any alternatives.

Sarek cleared his throat. "I would rather not involve another."

Now that he thought about the timing of Sarek's analgesics, the erections, and his own visits and walk-throughs, McCoy realized that he had inadvertently exacerbated Sarek's problem. His eyebrows rose at this new bit of information, and smiled as he considered another alternative.

"Perhaps we don't need to involve others," McCoy said, and gave a long look at Sarek's erection and then his face.

Sarek flushed clearly now and swallowed but said nothing, though his now-straining erection made clear his interest.

McCoy noted Sarek's erection as it grew and twitched in response. He also noticed Sarek seeing him staring at it and smiled at him. "I think my assistance would be mutually beneficial."

"You have obviously gathered your effect on me, Doctor, and I cannot say that I am not …interested…as, obviously, I am…"

McCoy felt himself hardening at the prospect.

Sarek continued, "…but I would have to question the appropriateness, legality, regulations, ethics, morality…need I go on?" He didn't sound pleased by his arguments, almost frowning as he looked to the mound and then purposefully, away.

McCoy found himself momentarily distracted by the possible opportunity to plow the ambassador. He had to force his hands not to reach and fondle that mound, and he made a concerted effort to keep his eyes from staring at it. God, as his doctor, he would normally never let his mind focus on such, but he did want to fuck this man.

"You are a powerful man that I have difficulty influencing, even with regard to your well-being when I am trying to protect it, so coercion or undue influence is irrelevant. Your wife has tried to help as best she could and it hasn't been enough, especially during the night. You still need the analgesic." Here he paused significantly. "You must sleep or there will be serious consequences after such major surgery."

Sarek seemed to sober at the reminder that he had almost died, and looked up at the doctor. "Perhaps you are right, but…"

"This is difficult for you, I realize that. You are a very private and reserved man. But think of this as you would any other necessary medical procedure and allow me to attend to it as such."

Sarek looked even more uncomfortable at the prospect.

"No one else needs to know. I'll give the nurses on duty long breaks and I doubt anyone will drop by at 3am."

Sarek appeared to relax a little at that.

"Let me just take care of some details." He slipped out of Sarek's private room. The door swooshed closed. He gave the two nurses on duty long breaks, explaining that he would monitor Sarek's condition personally, collected some lubricant from a drawer, then strode back with a bit lighter step than he had intended.

Doctor McCoy glanced at the ambassador, feeling empathetic toward what must be humiliating for the Vulcan. "Is there anything I can do that might make this easier for you?"

Sarek closed his eyes. "Perhaps once we are past these preliminaries; I believe the actual event will be distracting enough to solve my…discomfort."

The doctor slipped the cover off the bed, spread the slip-open fly and snagged Sarek's large erection that popped forth and held it tight.

Sarek, eyes still closed. He sucked in a breath.

"Do you have a preference of what you want me to do?" McCoy tried to lessen his smile of satisfaction, anticipation, and triumph. He felt guilt over his seeming bounty, but it was truly for Sarek's own good, and completely necessary.

"Anyway you please, Doctor. You will be doing me the favor. I will do as you request."

"Hardly a favor when I'm likely to enjoy it more than you, it appears."

Sarek smoothed away his scowl. "That hardly seems likely, but thank you for your graciousness."

The doctor tried to quell the gleam in his eye. "So you'll allow me to choose the possible means of relief?"

Sarek nodded, too intent on the grip on his penis. "I must warn you, one climax will likely not cure the problem.

One man's problem is another's dessert, McCoy thought but didn't say. Let Sarek feel grateful for what he viewed as a medical treatment. He had always appreciated Sarek's attractiveness from a distance, but having him prone beneath him and completely vulnerable while he administered to different aspects of his body before, during, and after the heart operation had pushed his thoughts to the more selfishly, wantonly erotic.

Sarek was no longer the attractive, well-groomed, and powerful man on the arm of his beautiful wife, but displayed beneath him in all of his glory, no detail kept from McCoy's purview. He could not help but try to remember this scene for masturbation later.

He remembered the ambassador was suffering while he privately relished and gloated, and decided the quickest relief might be to taste the man until he exploded in his mouth. He didn't notice that a figure stepped closer in the darkened back lab off of Sarek's room that led to the back entrance of sickbay, a private entrance very few had authorization to enter, and none permission. The figure froze and watched from the cover of darkness and lab noises about him.

McCoy knelt down and began his treatment and immediately felt Sarek's back and neck arch as the Vulcan moaned. He sucked and licked as the ambassador suddenly bucked into his mouth and yelped and froze as the pain reading shot up. "Now let that be a lesson," McCoy warned as he took a break from his sucking. "It's too soon since your operation to move about. You will have to fight your natural impulse to thrust or to reach for me, that includes any thrashing about when you climax. I don't want to have to strap you down."

"Understood, Doctor." Sarek had likely been extremely frustrated because after only a short time his legs started to shiver and spasm, and he moaned loudly as he came.

McCoy tasted a Vulcan for the first time and found it pleasant and hoped to taste much more of Sarek before he was released from sickbay. Sarek shivered with his spent adrenaline and jerked every now and then. With gasps and pain readings blips from his body's recovery, McCoy licked his penis clean, and it started to perk up again almost immediately.

"Thank you, Doctor," he said huskily.

"Oh, I've only just begun, Ambassador," the doctor said just as huskily.

"I am pleased to hear that."

"Your penis is not the only part of your anatomy that might afford you some relief." McCoy enjoyed the anxious look that brought, though it was only momentary.

"I will cooperate fully, sir, with whatever you decide. I am in your debt."

McCoy knew that Sarek would feel that way, but it gave him a little thrill to hear him say it. It was rather like a brilliant chef asking you to sample his chocolate mousse and giving you a gallon, as a favor to him. McCoy had to quell the laughter that had almost bubbled out at the sight of the ambassador prone, and still sexually frustrated, awaiting McCoy's choices as to what to do with him next.

McCoy had a gleam in his eye as he eyed Sarek's med jumper a jumble about his body.

"I will need to remove the jumper," McCoy said distractedly.

"Please do so," Sarek said a little breathlessly.

He grinned as he took Sarek's legs that were already spread in response to his urges and gently slid him to the end of the bio bed. He pulled apart the tear-away fabric connectors between his legs and from his chest and belly. The med-jumper fell away to reveal his full nakedness. Sarek's watched the doctor's efforts with hooded eyes.

McCoy stepped over and retrieved the lubricant, setting it beside Sarek on the bed, then unfastened and dropped his pants, releasing his erection. "Since you, sir, can't get up to mount anyone for awhile, I will take that advantage." He eased Sarek's thighs up as he watched for signs of pain on the monitor above his head, careful not to shift his torso. He positioned his penis, already slick with ample precum in the excitement of his imminent entry.

Sarek only stared at McCoy and licked his lips. "Should I consider this another facet of my treatment, Doctor?" he said, his tone still very Vulcan, but unsteady which seemed to excite the doctor even more.

McCoy smiled at the ambassador's obvious excitement as he squirted some lube on his fingers and started to massage the man's hole. He first tried a little soft manipulation, and heard Sarek's breathing accelerate and felt his sphincter relax. He wiped his slick fingers on his penis.

He knew enough about Vulcan physiology to know how to make the reserved Vulcan cry out in ecstasy, it was just a matter of time, effort and patience since his patient was so recently operated upon. The walls were soundproofed and the bigger the climax, the more release Sarek would have.

He pressed his erection gently into the prone man and heard him immediately moan. Concerned, he checked the monitors and saw that the pain from his penetration registered only slightly, yet Sarek's pulse rate quickened appreciably and his legs relaxed to spread further. McCoy curled his arms around Sarek's thighs, eased forward and fully penetrated him, feeling his significant heat the length of his cock.

Sarek moaned and shivered with his excitement. "Please, Doctor, don't stop." His breathing had accelerated rather dramatically. McCoy smiled at the increased respiration reading above.

McCoy had never fucked anyone actually hooked up to the bio-bed and decided it would only add to his enjoyment as he saw the fluctuating bio-scans. He could read Sarek's responses like a damn book, even if he went into Vulcan mode while he fucked him.

He thrust into Sarek slowly and gently, and watched the man's skin flush a pale green as he grew more excited at McCoy's rhythm. He watched the heart rate rise slightly, then slightly again as Sarek gripped the edges of the bed and shivered every now and then with the adrenaline build-up. He saw Sarek's semi-erect penis grow and stand up large and stiff. He smiled; he would get to that again soon enough.

He increased the pace ever so slowly, and a little moan escaped as Sarek tilted his head back a little. McCoy thought about how he should keep these readings for later and check them for any irregularities, and for his own interest and study; Vulcans were so private, and there was so little research on their sexuality.

He watched his subject spread beneath him, then watched the heart rate as he increased his tempo again. He enjoyed the control. He knew Sarek wanted it faster and harder. Saw his dark eyes look to him pleadingly, but he knew he couldn't. Now, if he was still interested once he had recovered…

"Please, Doctor, increase your thrusting," Sarek said, as if reading McCoy's thoughts.

"I wish I could Sarek, but I could too easily hurt you. You'll just have to let your arousal grow more slowly than is likely comfortable for you." McCoy watched as he realized the man could only lay there and take what came, his breathing increased little by little until it was infused with pants and groans. McCoy longed to thrust into him with abandon, harder than he would with any human, as Vulcans could take that kind of force easily, but Sarek was far too premature in his recovery.

Sarek grasped the bed as the soft sound of flesh slapping flesh and their moans filled the sickbay. "Doctor, please, soon."

"Sarek, you know that I can't do that, as much as I'd like to. Hurting you to give you release is not a reasonable bargain. Breathe deeply. Try to keep your mind off the need to climax." He felt Sarek's body shiver and was relieved that he, himself, was close, as it seemed so was Sarek. The wonderful thing about fucking a Vulcan, McCoy had read, was that the physical contact added the partner's excitement to the Vulcan's. Sarek was experiencing McCoy's excitement through his touch and that would likely bring him additional release.

The moans grew louder as Sarek's back and neck arched and he surprised McCoy as he cried out and shuddered, just before McCoy came within him and cried out himself.

The figure stepped away quietly and left through the back entrance of the sickbay.

End of Chapter One (Chapter Two coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluctuating Bio-Scans**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Later that morning, Kirk stepped into McCoy's office looking nonplussed.

"What can I do you for?" McCoy piped up, sounding very chipper.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Kirk sounded annoyed, but looked interested in an answer.

"What bit you in the ass?" McCoy asked, smiling, deciding Kirk wasn't about to bring him down from his debauched high.

"Let's see," Kirk glared. "Could it be that I couldn't sleep?"

"That seems to be going around." Now McCoy was bouncing on his heels, grinning.

"Could it be that I dropped in last night?" Kirk was now tapping his finger to his lips, looking thoughtful.

McCoy stopped bouncing. "Really?"

"Really." Kirk stared him in the eye.

"Didn't see you." He gave a half smile, semi-concerned, semi-guilty. "No one told me you'd stopped by." Now he was suspicious, too. He hadn't heard the door signal and he had definitely checked that it was activated when he was alone in sickbay.

"I didn't think you would. You were a little busy."

"You could have interrupted. Reports can always be delayed a bit."

"I couldn't exactly have interrupted," he said, the anger rising in his tone. "You were felatiating and fucking the ambassador!" Kirk realized his voice had risen higher than he had meant it to, especially with a Vulcan in sickbay.

"Well _now_ sickbay will certainly be a comfortable atmosphere," McCoy said sarcastically. Sarek had to have heard that if he weren't asleep.

"Are you denying it?"

"Why should I? Were you sneaking in the back as I told you _not_ to?"

"Don't change the subject!" Kirk glared, "Maybe I should just walk in there and involve the ambassador in this conversation. He doesn't seem to be thinking very clearly! Are the drugs affecting his judgment?"

McCoy's eyes grew wide. "You think I would…rape him?"

"Well, what I saw is not exactly behavior I'd expect from him-he's Vulcan, he's married to a woman he obviously adores, and he's very reserved from what I've seen."

"Perhaps there's more to this than you realize," McCoy said calmly, hoping it might rub off on the captain.

"Don't tell me, you and Amanda switched bodies since I went off duty."

McCoy ignored the quip. "Did you ever think it might be a medical necessity?"

"And wouldn't that be a pleasant convenience for you. Perhaps his wife could have performed this little 'procedure' herself?"

"She has been, but he seems to need more release than she can give for him to get the sleep he desperately needs." McCoy stared at Kirk expressionless.

Kirk paused at that, his eyes narrowed, "Then maybe I should check it out with _his wife_. I wonder which would upset her more, that you, his doctor, fucked her husband, or that her husband fucked his doctor?"

McCoy glared. "My concern is with my patient's welfare. I did what needed to be done. The only pain medication we have for him is giving him rather constant and extreme erections."

"Of course you didn't enjoy your _necessary_ procedures on the ambassador." Kirk's sarcasm was heavy.

McCoy started to wonder if Kirk was jealous. "So what if I did?" He smiled broadly. "There aren't a lot of perks in my job."

The captain's face darkened. "You might concern yourself with what would happen if any of this got out? You know what that kind of scandal would do to this ship, to his career? The CMO of the Enterprise publicly felatiating and fucking Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, holo at 11!"

"It's not like we were in the lobby of the Ritz-Denebe!"

"What difference would it have made, if someone else had seen? Like _any_ of the 112 other delegates, perhaps an Andorian, or a Tellarite? Hell, almost any of the crew? Who else, besides myself, would be able to keep that bit of juicy gossip to themselves? Or not use it for blackmail?"

McCoy's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, how long were you standing there? How would you know about the both the fellatio _and_ the intercourse without having stood there a while and watched?"

Kirk flushed. "It was a little shocking. It took time to figure out what was occurring."

"You obviously came in the back way, where it was dark. We were in Sarek's private room, where the lights were on."

"I had to back out slowly to remain quiet. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to walk in on.

McCoy's eyes lit up. "You watched everything, didn't you? It got you hot and you stayed to enjoy the show. Did you masturbate while I enjoyed the ambassador in his splendor?

Kirk darkened.

"Were you imagining joining in? Hoping we might hear you and invite you to take the next turn at him?"

Kirk flushed. "I don't know where you get this lurid stuff!"

"Oh please, Jim, most of the ship wants what I had last night. I've seen the way you've checked him out, and hell, I've seen him eye your ass and, in fact, his eyes always kind of twinkle when he looks at you. Kind of like when he and Amanda are touching fingers and sharing their thoughts-mind-fucking I think someone called it, rather perceptively."

Kirk regrouped. "How can you have done that to a man you just performed heart surgery on?

"I could do it to provide the man the rest that he needs to recover from a serious operation. I think 'how could I not have' would have been the question. It was just what he needed. He couldn't sleep for his severe erections, which was affecting his ability to heal."

McCoy continued in Kirk's momentary silence; his expression appeared unsure now. "Hell he's the human equivalent of 45 years old. I was very careful, and the exercise was nominal, and I should say cardiovascular."

"It looked a little more than nominal," Kirk grumbled, "the exercise, that is." He couldn't help remembering the size of Sarek's large, stiff penis.

McCoy smiled at that. "I had the bio-scans just above his head, and was monitoring them carefully. A Vulcan doesn't cry out during orgasm unless he's pretty revved up, if you know what I mean." McCoy winked.

Kirk stared at him for a long moment, before the doctor had to attend to an emergency somewhere else in the ship and rushed off. Perhaps he was a little jealous, and it certainly had turned him on watching. Hell, he had almost come in his pants, and did actually climax after he was somewhere more private and could administer to his own needs.

So, perhaps, he was being a little unfair. Would he have actually turned Sarek down if the same situation had presented itself to him? Sarek was uncomfortable and therefore not sleeping. It was affecting his health and recovery…

Kirk had to admit that Sarek was handsome, and sexy, but it just felt like a bite of forbidden fruit. He had always worked at not thinking of him that way. He was Spock's father after all, and Amanda's husband, and Kirk was enamored with Amanda almost immediately. But Sarek's looks and his power, his cocksure attitude and almost contrary nature, and that sexy glint Kirk always saw in his eye were so very attractive.

The thought of having him did stiffen his cock. He couldn't stop thinking of him that way after seeing Bones sucking and then fucking him. He couldn't forget the sound of Sarek crying out in ecstasy, the flushed, almost blissful, expression on his face when he climaxed.

He stepped out into sickbay and saw that the door to Sarek's room was open.

He stepped over to peer in and saw that Sarek was awake. He hoped he hadn't heard him yelling the lewd reference regarding him, but Sarek looked somewhat uncomfortable, and glanced at Kirk.

"You are angry with me again, Captain?" Sarek asked

Kirk swallowed. It had been easy dressing down the ambassador at the reception after he had launched the Tellarite against the bulkhead and even looked smug when Kirk confronted him, but now Sarek couldn't even stand on his own, and looked like he'd been tenderized and kneaded by his near fatal surgery.

Kirk blushed. "You heard?" he said, hoping against hope the ambassador hadn't. Wishing he had been more discreet.

Sarek looked down momentarily, "Now, and then, yes."

Kirk's eyebrows rose at the implication that Sarek knew he was in the darkness.

"I didn't know it was you until your talk with the doctor," Sarek clarified, "and when I realized someone else was present, I was a little too…engrossed…" It was Sarek's turn to feel embarrassed; he flushed ever so slightly that Kirk wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it. "Forgive my poor judgment…"

"Sir, I wasn't really blaming you, or judging you…" Kirk wasn't sure what else to say. He couldn't admit to jealousy, as that would surely embarrass the ambassador, and himself as well.

"Let me assure you that since I am bonded to my wife, she is aware of my recent troubles as she has dealt with my problem during the day and evening. We have also reached an…understanding."

He continued. "I do not want to tax my wife with the quantity and vigor of the sexual needs that I still have, even after 40 years of marriage. She is no longer young enough to handle it, so I have to go…elsewhere, at times. I only need be discreet and not…cause conception. Human males are convenient for the latter."

Kirk swallowed at the admission and felt himself hardening at the thought of Sarek's great sexual appetite. He noticed that even now Sarek was getting an erection. Kirk realized that Amanda must have been all of twenty, if not younger, when Sarek married her, and let his mind wander into the surly depths of what their first years must have been like with Sarek's high sex drive and Amanda's passion for her husband.

He let himself get a little too hot at the thought of the ambassador mounting his very young wife morning, noon, and night. She had, in fact, made a joke about a nooner in sickbay with her husband, and Kirk had been surprised that Sarek had looked away and perhaps smiled very slightly when she said it. Perhaps, Kirk thought, he should put more effort into concentrating on his conversation…

"What if I watch, I mean watch out for you, while you…and McCoy...take care of things." Kirk saw that glint in Sarek's eye again

"Both would be agreeable," Sarek said.

Kirk stared, wondering if Sarek meant what he thought-that he didn't mind if Kirk watched him and McCoy while they…. He noticed the readings for heart rate and respiration increasing as he noticed Sarek's erection grow and this time, it wasn't from the painkillers he'd been receiving. Kirk felt his own erection harden until he had to try shifting it surreptitiously.

Sarek glanced at Kirk's crotch, his eyebrows lifting. "Perhaps, however, you would prefer more than that. I cannot get up from this bed as yet, but as you saw," a very slight smile graced his lips, "other options can suffice.

"I would, sir," he said before he realized it. His heart pounded at the mere thought of having Sarek, but he had to be absolutely sure no one would witness this. He couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if someone walked in on _the captain himself_ boffing the ambassador extraordinaire.

He didn't quite know how to follow that up.

Sarek watched him, as if waiting for what he might say.

Kirk heard the door to sickbay open and close, relieved, and stepped out of Sarek's room just as McCoy returned from his emergency.

"False alarm," McCoy said, but looked curiously at Kirk's now-pleasant demeanor.

"Look's like I'll be joining you in your quest, Bones," he said quietly, smiling a little too much.

McCoy looked at first confused, then surprised. "You always were fast." His expression lightened, then. "I should have known."

Late that night it was determined that Kirk would be the one to relieve Sarek after his dose of medication, but he felt a little nervous even though he realized Sarek was the one most needing the release. Kirk should have total control of the situation. But as in his dealings with Spock, sometimes his emotions kept him lagging behind his control in uncomfortable situations with a Vulcan. He had picked up a bottle of scotch and a glass. He stepped into Sarek's private room, bottle and glass in hand to Sarek's raised eyebrow

"Mind if I have a drink?" Kirk asked

"Not if it will make you more comfortable," Sarek replied.

"I figured you weren't allowed, with the heavy painkillers."

"It would not be advisable," Sarek agreed.

Kirk poured himself a double, and he toasted for a successful conference at Babel, quick healing…and great sex.

Sarek's eyebrows climbed. "I believe that last is something that will commence upon our union, James. I do not believe either of us is at all inexperienced or unmotivated, though I am still convalescing."

"I was trying to be polite by providing some excuse for small talk beforehand," Kirk said. "And the joke was sort of impromptu, to break the ice, so to speak."

"Both of which are completely lost on me in my condition." He stared at James intently.

"Should I have just jumped you then when I arrived, sir?" He grinned, feeling more comfortable due to the ambassador's gentle, forthright manner and seeming self-deprecation

"In a healthier state I would have appreciated that. Perhaps to mount or climb upon me might better fit my recuperating body. Or to take me in your mouth or enter me, as McCoy did. All are welcome." Sarek's eyes had become hooded and he swallowed; he appeared to have excited himself by the imagery inherent in his words.

Kirk swallowed the last of his scotch and stepped close to the head of Sarek's bed. "I didn't see McCoy kiss you last night. Is that something Amanda doesn't want you to share with others?" He stared at Sarek's full, soft lips, wanting to feel them and thrust his tongue into his mouth before he humped him.

Sarek smiled softly at this. "All that she requests is that I do not meld deeply with other partners."

Kirk set his glass down and leaned over Sarek. He put his finger to Sarek's lips and traced them. Sarek's eyes closed and the respiration and heartbeat rose significantly as Kirk leaned in and caught those soft lips in a deep passionate kiss. A little sigh escaped Sarek. McCoy might have fucked him already, but Kirk would make love to the man. He would watch his face while he had him and enjoy the echoes of his expressions that he had learned to read off of Spock.

He pulled back the sheet and pulled apart the med jumper from neck to groin, freeing Sarek's beautiful, stiff erection, and ran his fingers over broad, tight chest and smiled. "McCoy had you shaved."

"Yes," Sarek said.

Kirk climbed up onto the bed and mounted Sarek gently. Sarek's eyes closed and an almost imperceptible moan escaped as Kirk felt the penis twitch within him. Kirk watched Sarek's face as he slowly rode him, careful to keep his weight off him as he traced the long surgical scar with his fingers. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, concerned. He was having second thoughts about actually mounting Sarek and regretted that the recent surgery would disallow him being as passionate as he'd like.

Sarek looked confused for a moment, which Kirk thought amusing. Sarek was too intent on the sensations as the captain rode him. "No, James, the analgesic eliminates most of the pain, but, of course, creates this other problem.

Kirk smiled. "I think I can help with that soon, and often." He smiled at the thought and picked up the pace. Sarek's eyes become hooded as he watched his own penis appearing and disappearing within the captain. His respiration and heart rate rose, and the captain smiled as he looked back and forth between the readings and Sarek's slight expressions that he seemed to be having less and less control over as Kirk thrust faster.

Sarek's back arched and Kirk felt Sarek press back into him and gasp in pain.

Kirk smiled. "Hard to control certain impulses."

"Indeed," Sarek said.

Kirk drove a little lower until he felt himself contact Sarek's groin. He increased the downward pressure into Sarek until he saw the pain readings edging up and then compensated to keep the pain reading low. He increased his tempo until they smacked into one another with a slight but audible rhythmic slap.

Sarek moaned softly, but continued to watch the captain ride him. Kirk stepped up the rhythm again and could see Sarek's chest rise and fall rapidly. He squirmed ever so slightly until another spike of pain stopped him. He shivered all over and his hands gripped the edge of the bed. Kirk saw his knuckles turn white and heard him groan deep in his throat as his eyelids fluttered almost closed.

God, with his view of the ambassador, Kirk thought, he might come himself. His stiff penis beat Sarek's belly in rhythm to his downward thrusts. He knew from the erotica and porn he had seen, that Vulcans could get hard often in a short time, so he wouldn't be wasting an erection by getting Sarek off fast this time. He quickened his pace to bring Sarek off quickly to allow him some immediate relief

Sarek opened his mouth and gasped at the sudden rapid pace. "Oh, James." It was almost a cry. Sarek's neck arched, his eyes closed tightly, and Kirk felt him shiver all over. He was so very close.

Kirk drove himself hard into him until Sarek's whole body went tight; Sarek shuddered and cried out loudly. The Vulcan's penis jerk and throb as Kirk felt cum explode into him.

Sarek collapsed upon the bio-bed, the bio-readings beeping wildly before starting to settle back down. Thank God, McCoy had sent the nurse on break and was watching the bio-signs himself. A last, little sighing moan escaped. Sarek's eyes didn't reopen and Kirk saw the bio-readings settling much lower, and he realized that Sarek had fallen asleep.

Kirk smiled as he dismounted, then gathered Sarek's legs and eased him to the end of the bed as McCoy had done the night before. He held Sarek's legs apart as he leaned down and teased the Vulcan's balls with his tongue. Sarek moaned softly. Kirk slipped his arms around Sarek's thighs to pin his hips to the bio-bed so he wouldn't hurt himself before he woke up. Kirk slipped his lips over one testicle and sucked and licked it. Another moan followed

He took a peek. The Vulcan hadn't yet awakened, but his penis had stiffened again, almost completely erect. Kirk realized the emotional controls were likely only enabled while conscious and smiled at what he might see or hear if Sarek didn't wake up soon. He slipped his mouth over the other testicle, licked and sucked it. Yet another moan and a shiver coursed through the legs Kirk held aloft.

He ran his tongue under the balls and was rewarded with almost a cry and Sarek's legs shook. He noticed Sarek's penis was completely erect now. He dove further down and teased Sarek's sphincter, saw it tighten and heard what he'd swear was a soft whimper. Obviously, Sarek was still asleep to allow such a sound. Kirk smiled. His next move would definitely awaken the ambassador. He leaned toward the sphincter and rimmed him wetly once, then twice, and with each, heard a cry that sounded completely uncontained.

"James," Sarek said, his breaths ragged, "my wife enjoys teasing me this same way."

"You're a lucky man. Nice to have you awake again," Kirk said, though he would miss the unfiltered responses.

"Sexual relations, even without my physical efforts appears to be very taxing on my system."

Kirk had enjoyed the ambassador's emotional lapses while asleep, but would never think to embarrass him with divulging such. Perhaps McCoy might enjoy that bit of information and the advice to continue his efforts through such times. "No problem, I continued without you."

"Obviously," Sarek said. "But I must warn you that to continue with what you are doing will make me climax shortly."

Kirk smiled at this and rimmed the man again and again as he felt Sarek shudder in waves, then tighten all over until he moaned loudly and climaxed onto his belly and chest. Kirk felt Sarek's legs relax and jerk every now and then with the release of their adrenaline. Now Sarek would be more relaxed for Kirk's entry. He slipped his tongue into him and was rewarded with more moaning, "Oh, James…"

He slipped in first one, then two fingers, then three and pumped Sarek, pinning his hips again so he wouldn't shift to try to bury them and hurt himself again. Then he balanced Sarek's legs on his shoulders while he spread his liberal precum about his penis and positioned himself to enter. He slipped in gently and Sarek moaned in response. A quick glance at the bio-readings showed the rise only in his respiration and heart rate, not pain. He pushed completely in, and Sarek moaned more loudly. Kirk held Sarek down as tried again to buck in response.

Kirk thrust into him, but he had to struggle against the urge to thrust much harder after hearing Sarek's uncontrolled moans and cries while asleep and feeling him trying to buck back into him even though that caused him pain.

Sarek watched Kirk pumping into him through half-closed eyes, intently staring at Kirk's pelvis as it thrust, then watching Kirk's expression. Sarek's legs hung heavy upon Kirk, completely relaxed and not tensing or pulling. Kirk had the distinct impression that Sarek was so spent that he might fall asleep again even before Kirk came in him.

He increased his tempo and saw Sarek flush all over as his penis became fully engorged and stood stiff yet again, bouncing with Kirk's rougher thrusts. He thought he might like to rim him again after he came, just out of curiosity as to how many times Sarek could continue to get an erection, but he knew the Vulcan was exhausted, having already fallen asleep immediately after his climax when Kirk mounted him.

Kirk thrust his last few times harder than he had meant to. Sarek stiffened and he cried out loudly as he came himself, his penis shooting his cum over his stomach and chest once again. That put Kirk over the edge and he came hard as he thrust his last into Sarek's ass and felt himself climax inside the Vulcan. Sarek's eyes had slipped closed again, and the bio-readings fell low. Sarek had fallen asleep, now even more deeply, with Kirk still inside him and his legs held aloft. Kirk smiled at the view.

Kirk repositioned Sarek gently upon the bio-bed, fetched a warm, damp cloth and cleaned Sarek all over, deciding he would have to taste the Vulcan the next time by having Sarek come in his mouth. Sarek would do the same for him, no doubt. He leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, then covered him to keep him warm. The anticipation of tasting Sarek would make it even sweeter than he had heard it was.

He stepped out of Sarek's room and slipped the door closed. McCoy stood waiting.

Kirk grinned. "Always wanted to get to know the ambassador better, but this was not what I imagined."

"Of course, you didn't enjoy it," McCoy mimicked Kirk earlier.

"So what if I did," Kirk mimicked back and winked.

The End


End file.
